


Unmasking Kane

by SoftNocturne



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Attitude Era, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftNocturne/pseuds/SoftNocturne
Summary: Kane and The Undertaker have always had a rocky relationship. The Hardy Boys and Edge and Christian just don't understand so they decide to become closer to Kane and learn the truth. The two sets of brothers are determined to make The Big Red Machine and The Phenom become brothers once more. Can they do it or will they make things worse?





	Unmasking Kane

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my take on how the brothers of destruction came to be. Attitude Era. <3

There is nothing to fear but fear itself. Or, so they say. Fear is an inevitable emotion that all…no, not all humans will feel someday. Someday, a human will become the cause of fear among their fellow beings. However, can something that is feared by everyone, become afraid? Or if they are already feared has their own feelings of feared died?

Kane wondered if he will ever fear again. After the fire that destroyed his family and himself, he felt he would never fear again. Eventually, Paul Bearer made sure of that. His own father wanted him to be a creature feared by man and not seen as a man himself. How could anyone see him as a man in the first place? 

Beneath the mask lied a face scarred by the fires that consumed him as a child. A fire that slowly ate away his humanity. It appears that his own brother did not get off scot-free. The Undertaker, a man feared by all, except for his little brother Kane. Kane did not fear his brother. No, he hated his brother. He hated his brother who he thought caused the fires years ago. However, it turned out his brother was innocent this whole time and his father Paul Bearer had lied to him. 

Sitting in his locker room he stared into the darkness, his one good eye open while the one that had been touched by stinging flames was closed. When he was alone in the locker room Kane tried to see the world through his normal eye. Trying to feel like a human being again. However, the moment was fleeting as the lights flickered on. 

“So, I told Vince that it was either going to happen or I walk out of here.” An annoying voice chirped. 

“Dude, no way! You got some balls to call out Vince like that.” Another equally annoying voice rang out. 

Grunting to announce his presence, the two brothers, Edge and Christian stopped dead in their tracks. 

“Oh, hey big man. Uh…sorry didn’t realize you were here. You normally like to hang out in the boiler room.” Christian tried to nonchalantly give an excuse, Kane just smirked under his mask in amusement. 

“Dude, Kane can’t talk remember? He’s like never spoke a word to any of us. Not even his own brother.” 

Apparently, the thought of not speaking to one’s own brother baffled not just Edge but his brother Christian. Kane almost sighed aloud, wondering why these two had to come into the locker room. 

Tilting his head Kane just shrugged his shoulders in response. He didn’t speak because he couldn’t, not that he wanted to speak. He didn’t want to respond to his brother who forced new information into his head. New information that has him questioning his whole existence. 

“Look, Kane. I know what your brother did was pretty shitty, but you got to admit he and Paul Bearer are like your only family.” Edge reasoned.

“Yeah. Like sometimes Edge drives me insane but I still love him.” Christian spoke with a grin. 

“Yeah but his brother is The Undertaker you guys.” A voice piped in. 

The three men turned and saw Jeff and Matt Hardy. Kane wanted to bury his head in his hands, but he refrained. The struggle was to do so, however, was real. 

“Exactly. I mean if my brother was The Undertaker I would have mixed feelings.” Matt mused, patting Kane on the shoulder in a friendly manner, not bothered by Kane stiffening at the touch. 

“Well, yeah. I mean he’s not a great brother pair like me and Christian or you and Jeff. Still, his family. I mean don’t forgive him or anything if you don’t want to but remember, he’s basically all you got.” 

Kane was wondering what the hell was going on. Why were these brothers bothering him? What did they want with him? Honestly, he’s destroyed both sets of brothers so shouldn’t they hate him? Frowning, Kane looked down at the floor, not sure what to do in a situation like this. What did one do in a situation like this? 

“Kane? Kane? EARTH TO THE BIG RED MACHINE!” 

Jeff’s voice caused him to flinch and he backed away from the four men, glaring at them. He wanted so badly to ask them what they wanted, no, not ask but demand! His hand turned into a fist and he stared into the eyes of each man as if expecting them to lunge at him. In this company, it was possible. Kane had enemies rather than friends. 

“Okay, so we’ve been watching you and Taker feud for so long and honestly? We want to help you two. We can’t understand that despite everything you guys still don’t act like brothers. You both have been through so much.” Edge’s voice softened as if he understood the pain the brothers of destruction have been through. 

Kane finally lets out a sigh, causing everyone to jump at the sound. Usually, Kane grunted, or, made no sound at all. A sigh was new to them. Christian decided to be the first to jump on it. 

“See Kane? We’re not all bad people here. Like sure, we can be assholes sometimes but that’s only for show. Off camera, we’re a pretty close group.” 

Jeff nodded eagerly. “Let us help you and Taker! It’s obvious that you’re conflicted about him and Paul Bearer. I know he’s conflicted over you.” 

Matt raised an eyebrow at Jeff. “How do you know?” 

“He told me,” Jeff smirked. “Power of being cute and getting him drunk off his ass.” 

Matt, Edge, and Christian chuckled. Kane shook his head. Did he really care if he and Taker were brothers again? No, not really but he doubted the others would just drop this. 

Sighing once more he just shrugged his shoulders. Accepting his fate.


End file.
